


The Sweet Escape

by MapleRoses



Category: Nintendo, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family Bonding, Fluff, Koopalings - Freeform, NYC, Other, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleRoses/pseuds/MapleRoses
Summary: "Want to runaway with me?""Where to?""Somewhere far away from here."





	1. 1: Lovely

“Happy Birthday, Lemmy!”

"You're so lucky, kid. Could drink beer and whateva' now if ya' wanted to."

"Hush, Roy! Eighteen or not, he will always stay our little Lemster!" I smile at this. Wendy crossed her arms as she blurted out what she had said to Roy. Of course, I knew he was joking. I give him a thumbs up and reassure him I'd wait until his eighteenth. He laughs, and so do the others around me. Others around me... I thoughtfully scan the room. Wendy was speaking with Roy, probably arguing over my new rights with being an adult and all. Larry and Morton Jr. were joyously inhaling my birthday cake. It was a beautiful gourmet dish. Sprinkles and icing laid evenly atop the fluffy sponge of sugar. Eighteen candles carefully placed from left to right. I'm glad they enjoyed it. I look over towards Ludwig who was sitting on the left of me, a proud smile proudly stiffened onto his face,

"How are you feeling, my dear brother?" I think about that for a second. How do I feel? Seeing such enthusiasm on my family's faces... Their devious ways long gone in the past and instead, a loving wave of new persona washed over them. I feel grateful. I tell him this. Ludwig chuckles and embraces me. I didn't hesitate to return the hug. Behind Ludwig, I catch a glimpse of, well ... A tall, strange, yet bearable koopa I am more than happy to call my friend. I wave at him, still intertwined with Ludwig's arms.

"Iggy! C'mere, you nerd!" I call out. He hears this and obliges, making his way towards me. Ludwig and I untangle from our grip and I decide to meet Iggy halfway. I jump off the seat and run towards him, grabbing onto his leg. He messes my hair and picks me up. The cons of being such a small child. But i'm not complaining. In fact, I don't even pull away. I honestly like this; I feel adored.

"I can't believe you're eighteen, bro. Like, I'm mad surprised." I laugh,

"I know right? Bowser's been sobbing over it the entire evening." Iggy snorts and puts me down gently. That's got me thinking... Where is Bowser? I excuse myself and examine the room, walking around the perimeters. The closest I could find to Bowser was Junior. He exchanged a grin and gave me a small bag. I ask what's inside. Dang kid tells me to open it.  
I did. To my amazement, it was an inflatable ball laced with glitter and star-shaped stickers. I was pretty sure the waterworks were going to start streaming down.

"This is from Papa and I. However, King Dad went to go receive your special gift. He told me to hand this to you in the meantime." He explains. Dazed, I just stare at it in awe.

"Thank you, Junior... This is really thoughtful of you. I'm speechless..." I feel Junior's arms wrap around my torso. I couldn't resist the urge to return the favour. There we stood. Waiting for the arrival of Bowser. Deep down, I have never felt this relieved. It's been a year ever since we've stopped pestering those pesky plumbers. It took us a year to get used to the newly found 24/7 silence that roamed the halls. A year later, we're smiling gleefully. Laughing. We deserve this, I think for a second. We all do.

From the corner of my eye, I see a larger koopa entering the room, a wrapped box in hand. I gasp at how massive it was. I see Bowser grinning, but I can also see the tear stains that were left unnoticed on his cheeks. I tilt my head and feel my muscles relax. I did him proud. I’m sure I could say the same about everyone else around me. I felt like I made everyone’s lives filled with smiles and joy. And now, little Lemmy was an adult. He was now in full responsibility for himself. I shudder at the thought. 

Everyone made their way to the table, gathering around the present Bowser had brought. I feel my hands shaking with anticipation, my lips quivering in denial and sweat beads forming on my forehead. I’ve never had gotten a present the size of this before. It was almost surreal. Bowser looks at me, face looked nervous. He says to me, I hope you like it. This is my que to open it. I gripped the red wrap and tore it apart, slowly but surely realizing what hid within.

I swear I started breaking down in tears. There were five things that were inside; a new ball, a laptop, a family portrait, a bag that I found out was filled with notes collected over the years from my family and lastly there was a paycheck, which I figured what must’ve been what I’ve made from Bowser during my years of working for him. Wendy O. and Larry were hugging onto me, while Roy and Morton were making their way over here. Iggy was clapping and cheered me on. Junior was sitting besides me, looking at me graciously. 

“Happy birthday, Lemmy.” Bowser mouthed to me. I throw him a simper, barely being able to see him for the tears that blocked my sight. This is home, I thought… This is what it is like to feel loved. At this point, I was being washed with love and attention. Arms tangles with mine, tears colliding with mine, hearts beating the pace as mine. This isn't anything new but this was unlike any other time. I am an ADULT now. I am becoming a different Koopa. Someone I didn’t think I’d become. Truth be told, I didn’t even think I would have made it this far. I did. I made it anyway. I have to thank everyone in this room for that.

For the courage I had managed to muster. The happiness, the love, the ups and downs. They were apart of it all. Deep down, I know I would never be able to repay them. Repay them for all they’ve given me. It hurts to know this. They heal me. They make it not hurt, because every piece of reassurance builds me back up… So yes, Happy Birthday to me. And thank you everyone who made it the best birthday yet.


	2. 2: Not Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. :)  
> Feel free to tell me if I had messed up!

A month has passed ever since my Eighteenth rolled up. Nothing really changed, except everyone has been more mature to me. It’s funny. And now, we’re actually preparing for Larry’s birthday which is coming up in two weeks! Very ecstatic he must be. Our little baby bro, besides Junior, is going to be thirteen! The young ones grow up so fast. I sneer to myself. I remember when I was the baby. It was just Ludwig, Bowser and myself. He raised me ever since I was a baby… But no matter how many years, and how many seconds, I could never push myself to call him dad. I had a stage in my life where I would call him ‘King Dad’. I just felt uncomfortable and Bowser could see it. So I dropped it. Nevertheless, he still looked to me as his own and continued to raise all of us as such.

 

I really appreciate the old man. Even though he used to be princess-crazy and obsessed with winning what he wanted, he still made time for us. Every single failure we had, which really made up one third of our careers, he brushed it off and celebrated with a family dinner and movie night. While I found myself thinking, Iggy looks up from his phone and turns his head towards me, scooting closer. We were hanging out in the living room while watching Morton and Roy play video games. I look at his phone to see a picture of… A location?

“What’s this, Iggster?” I ask. I scroll through to find more and more pictures. This place looked beautiful. Bright lights, people every direction, cars passing. The place looked HUGE. I was mesmerized by the scenery; so vibrant and alive. Iggy chuckled and took the phone back,

“It’s called ‘New York City’. It’s out in the human world. Pretty cool, huh?” I shake my head quickly, taking the phone back and scrolling through more pictures of this ‘New York CIty’. This begins to spark something in me… We rarely leave the castle. We never go traveling. Heck, we’ve never even been to a place as big as what I am seeing before my eyes! The only other places we’ve been to were assigned castles that we would wait at until one of the Mario brothers came along. I was usually isolated in freezing temperatures or in beautiful summer day terrains. It was a swap between this and that. This city was unlike those. It was scene so vague to not only me, but mostly everyone living here. I bet you Bowser has seen it, though. Must have by this point. After what seemed like an hour, I pass back Iggy his phone. 

Those pictures, however, were printed in my mind. I was astounded! I wished I were to live in a place so lively. I sigh. I knew that would never happen. I would be frowned upon by Bowser… By my friends… I begin to start venting to Iggy, telling him how much I wish we were to explore the world. Do things that Bowser would never let us do. I could become a famous entertainer that runs my own circus show. Iggy could be the greatest, smartest scientist to ever live. Ludwig could be a well-known musician that would make history. Wendy could be the celebrity she used to tell us she would be. Morton could be a construction worker. Roy could be the host of the world’s biggest club. DJing the night away. I bet Larry would work with him. Projecting the lights. 

That’d be all they could ever ask for. I know it. I just wish I had the ability to do that for them. I get up and walk out of the room with an idea sparking up inside my head. I wish I could do just that for them. Let them explore the world whenever and however. The ability to leave without being stopped by the castle guards. Without anyone judging. I open my room door and jump onto my bed. The ceiling. The ceiling was like any other part of this castle. A block. A force to keep us inside. 

I’m starting to see things differently now. I look around. That window over there… Now I finally know why it has been guarded by silver coil. I know why our beds are touching the grounds… Secret escapes? Slowly, pieces were falling into place. This is why we barely leave the castle anymore. We never go on walks unless supervised. That is why Kamek is the only one who leaves the castle to get essential things for us; food, dishes, first aids, etc. I’m starting to see it now. I gasp and run over towards my dresser. I quickly open it and pull out my paycheck I had received last month… I skim over it until a large ‘$100 000’ is clear in view… 

“Hey Lemmy! What are you doing?” I turn around towards the source of sound, finding Iggy leaning against the door frame. 

“I… I have something I need to show you.” I reply. Rushing towards him, I grab his arm and drag him onto my bed. Before I could explain myself, I lock the door and grab small pieces of evidence for my newly found theory. 

“Bowser… He is purposely keeping us here. He knows we are only mercenaries and that we can leave at any time, but I think he wants to keep up here longer than planned. This paycheck in my hand is seventeen years worth of working for him. Ever since my mother dropped me off, Iggy…” I pause for a second. I owe so much to Bowser. Raising me. Putting up with me. I wince before I finish what I have to say.

“I really care about Bowser… I guess he hasn’t let go of his desire to not let go of things. That is why I am going to be the start to the end of his obsession.” Iggy’s mouth widened. He hadn’t thought about that. The fact that Bowser wouldn’t be able to let go was reasonable and I’m sure Iggy agreed. I point towards the windows, the beds, the brick walls. It was all noticeable. It was all making sense. I mean, Bowser’s been raising us from the get go. He cherishes us. Loves us. He doesn’t want us out of his life… But it is unhealthy to live like that.

“Want to runaway with me?” I finally ask, head hanging low.

“Where to?”

“Somewhere far away from here.”


	3. 3: Ode to Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited! Sorry!  
> If I made any mistakes, tell me!

A week has passed. A week of careful planning. Packing, pricing, locating. It was a thrill of a thought. New York city was our destination. The same one I fell in love with instantly. I was fascinated. Iggy agreed that it was quite the vision. We’ve told no one about our plans. Deep down I feel like someone is catching on. Like we’re being watched for each action. Iggy said it was just me being overwhelmed by the newly found energy coursing through my veins. I hadn’t doubted that. 

We’ve been skipping lunches and dinner, breakfast being the only event we partake in. Whenever asked why, we would reply that Iggy was working on a new intention that everyone could use in their everyday lives. Everyone was convinced, at least, at the seems. We were calculating things left and right. Iggy planned on asking for his check later on today; a day before our escape. Once we have the money we need, we’re taking a warp pipe into the Mushroom Kingdom and then another that leads into the human world.

Iggy printed a list of directions. We found out that where we are dropped off, there’s only a few miles worth of walking to make it there. We could use our staffs to get there faster. Things were going smoothly!.. Until evening. While we were plotting and getting ready for tomorrow’s adventure, Roy stopped in. At first we acted casual, Iggy telling him how we were only making ourselves survival packs for when a world war started. I cracked up because that was so unrealistic. Mistake made. Roy grew suspicious and nagged us for what seemed like forever.

“Fine! We are running away!” I finally blurt out, anger growing rapidly. 

“Wait… Why?” Roy asked, quickly stopping is current actions and sits himself besides me. I sigh and look at Iggy, mouthing an apology. Iggy shakes his head and walks towards us,

“We are leaving because one, Lemmy is an adult and can finally leave the castle if he wanted to. He is his OWN person.” I frown because that was not true. We both knew I couldn’t leave just like that.

“But you’re seventeen, Iggy? You aren’t an adult.” Iggy gulped.

“Yes, but I gave Lemmy my consent to take me with him. Therefore, I am under the supervision of an ADULT.” Roy smiled. Oh no. Iggy must’ve given Roy ideas. The fifteen year old looked ever at me, 

“Could I tag along, then? I mean, I ain’t so much o’ a hassel. Actually, far from one!” I look away. What do I say? I really don’t want a huge group missing from the castle. At least with Iggy and I, it wouldn’t be suspicious… Plus! Roy is an essential to the castle!... But now he knows our plans and if we were to say no he would tattletail. It kind of a easy decision, and one I wish I didn’t have to make.

“Yes, you can come. But please starting packing now! We leave tomorrow after breakfast. This is the last one we will be attending, so say what you need to without hinting that we’re leaving.” I say, eyebrows squinted. Roy nods in understanding.

“Cool cool. Aight. I will start now! Thanks, Lems.” He replies as he gets up and walks out. I sigh and look to Iggy, who was smiling the biggest I have ever seen. I roll my eyes and join him. At least we wouldn’t be THAT alone. Now, we have the coolest, strongest brother coming along! I don’t know if it is the best decision, but it isn’t exactly the worst. 

Iggy leads me out of the room, saying that we should hang out with Ludwig and Larry before we leave. I’ll miss all of my siblings. Especially those two. Ludwig and I were always close. I mean, all we had was each other until we turned seven and eight. That’s when all those other kids were joining the group. It was not like an adoption. The others got here because one; their parents were too poor and sent their children to work for Bowser’s military and second, they were already trained from a young age to be mercenaries. Our system is honestly so weird and confusing. I wanted to know more about it ever since I was ten, when both Roy and Wendy joined. At that time we had those two, Ludwig, Iggy and myself. 

Then months later, Morton and Larry came. With all this said, none of us are related… Technically. I mean, Roy and Wendy are cousins but that is truly it. All of us have separate roots and no connections. I still consider everyone apart of my family though. We are a family. Strong, happy, and supportive… Yeah. I’ll miss them all. If I could, I would bring them with us. We know we can’t. Bowser… I really care about Bowser. But he needs to let go. Of us. We aren’t his own. He needs to learn that from experience.

“Hey, Lemmy! Iggy! What brings you to our cool room?” Larry asks, looking up from his T.V. 

“Just visiting. Is that fine?” 

“Yeah! C’mere, let’s play!” I walk over towards Larry while Iggy stands by Ludwig. I try to catch bits of their conversation from the distance, but the sound of guns and screaming filled my ears. I decided it wasn’t worth it. That spending time with my little brother was. We were playing some kind of first person shooter. I am not that good at those kind of games. I really like roleplaying games and puzzle games! Sadly, Larry is completely opposite! Luckily, the both of us really enjoy strategy games. Ones where you have to think to get to the next stage. Those ones have your head racing all the time!

And a fine hour of this lasts. Switching from game to game. Occasionally, one of the castle servants walk in and pass us small, appetizing snacks that give us enough energy to last throughout the play. Iggy and Ludwig were discussing ways to blend in with crowds. Not that he knows about our plans, but Iggy brought up the idea of exploring the human world which got Ludwig talking. I was taking mental notes and I’m sure Iggy was too. 

“Boys! Supper is ready!” Bowser’s voice rang throughout the room. We save Larry’s game and head downstairs towards the kitchen table. One last dinner… Together. I sniffle as I look over to Iggy,

“Let’s make this the best dinner yet.”


	4. 4: Truce

We all gather around the table, a meaty roast sitting at the table. Everyone was smiling, ecstatic to begin eating. I was trying to fit in with the majority, just like Iggy. With faces full with bliss. Bowser notices my shiftiness and asks what’s wrong.

“Nothing… Just not hungry.” I reply with a stutter. He knitted his brows and looked away unconvinced. I gulp. That was close. I look to Iggy, who was biting his lip and shaking his head slightly. That was too close. I sigh and stab the piece of meat in front of me. Before I could do anything with it, I hear someone calling out from the otherside of the table,

“So… How were your guy’s day?” It was Roy who was speaking, a grin plastered on his face. He knows that this is the last meal… But being smart, he’s making the best out of it. 

“It was boring. All I did was linger around Morton while he was doing crafts… But this isn’t to say I didn’t enjoy myself. I actually made myself a necklace,” Wendy says as she flashes a beautiful chained necklace. I looked closer, realizing there were letters. 

“What are the letters for?” I ask, not being able to make out any words. 

“The first letters of our names! Three ‘L’s for Ludwig, Larry and Lemmy. An ‘M’ for Morton, ‘R’ for Roy, ‘I’ for Iggy, and a ‘W’ for me!” I put a hand over my heart in awe, while everyone else thanked her and gushed. Morton raised his hand,

“Yeah. We hung out in Junior’s room the entire day! It was Junior who invited us in the first place.” Junior looks up from his plate and nods. He doesn’t talk much. When he does, it’s when he’s comfortable and needs to let it out. Larry interrupts and begins to starts saying how the two of us were playing video games nonstop… Until he started bragging about the victories he had. Ludwig had thrown a piece of bacon at him to make Lars quit it. Ludwig explains how he’s been working on a new arrangement for his music project before Iggy walked in and hung out. Iggy doesn’t say anything about it and just nods.

“Sounds like you all had a good day, then.” Bowser says, clasping his hands together and begins grabbing our finished plates. Now, it was time for dessert. We waited patiently while the chefs whipped up something delectable. I try to spark up a conversation with Morton, who sat right next to me.

“Hey, Morty!” I start cheerfully. He looks down at me,

“Hi, Lem! How are you?” I smile as we exchange back and forth conversations. We discuss about art, candy, what might be for dessert. It’s crazy how much Morton could go on about these things. Then I remembered, this is MORTON i’m talking to. This is something he’s good at. Morton has always been a really close one of mine. Whenever I feeling at the bottom of the ocean, he’d come and bring me to the surface. Make me smile. I had a wall dedicated to paintings he’s drawn for me and a box full of jewelry handcrafted by himself. I’ve packed that box up and kept forty percent of those drawings.

I actually packed up something I’ve received from everyone… Wendy made me a kit for repairing my circus balls which includes tape, glue and a bunch of stickers she’s collected over the years. She’s another person I always turn to. Always doing stuff with me. When no one was there to hang out with me, she’d invite me to her room and we’d watch movies together and eat popcorn! Then I have a scarf Ludwig had made for me. I was cold in the Frozen World, barely enough heat to warm me up. I told this to Ludwig. He eventually made me the scarf as something to cover myself with!

Larry gave me a few action figures he didn’t want anymore because they were ‘taking too much space on his shelf’. I looked up the figures out of curiosity and seen that I could make over $500 off them. Thanks, Larry! Now, I have my birthday presents. I’m bringing everything from that day. I have two suitcases ready and a small backpack with my laptop and money in it. I was broken from though by the smell of yummy goodness, everyone licking their lips as a tray of cupcakes came out of the kitchen. They looked piquant. The icing was thick and fluffy and the batter was a beautiful shade of maroon.

“Red velvet cupcakes!” Larry and Junior called out in unison. Mmm. Desirable. I’m a sucker for treats! In no time, I’m gnawing down five at a time, savouring the last of what I am going to eat here. It was delicious. Memorable. Something I will miss… What? It’s food. I can make an adequate description of it if I wanted to! It’s beautiful! Now that we’ve got that over with, I excuse myself from the table and head to my shared bedroom. I thank the chefs and give everyone a good night. 

There I lay. Staring intensely at the ceiling. Inside I feel all jumpy and excited. This is a huge move. One that will affect everyone around me. It’s for the best, a voice tells me at the back of my head. That it will help everyone grow. I can already see the smiled that will take over my brother’s faces. Flashing lights. Billboards. There, it’s like everyone is known as a star and that’s exactly what we’ll be.


	5. Discontinuing

I'm not writing this anymore.  
However, I do plan on uploading something else. I apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good of a writer.  
> I will not update this frequently.  
> Do not get upset!


End file.
